Huge development
by bk.3
Summary: What happens after episode 80? It s a big deal. Read the rest!
1. Chapter 1

After we kissed. Eddie took me to a secret room in the back of the private jet and we made love there.

My performance in New York went pretty smooth and after it I was pretty happy. Eddie proposed to me the following day. We were pretty much in love so I of course said yes to him.

A year later...

My period was late and I had morning sickness and nausea. The minute I started to get out of bed, I felt nausea hit me and I went to the bathroom to throw up.

Eddie was very worried about me and he might have suspected that I might have become pregnant.

Eddie: I am going to the store to buy you a pregnancy test.

Loren: It is not necessary I would be going to Dr. Ames in the afternoon.

Eddie: I am going with you my love.

Eddie: When did you have time to make an appointment?

Loren: I didn't Adam did as soon as I told him that I wasn't feeling ok. She is Adams aunt.

Eddie: What a huge relief, when is the appointment?

Loran: In two hours

Meanwhile at Max and Nora…

My period was late and I had morning sickness and nausea. The minute I started to get out of bed, I felt nausea hit me and I went to the bathroom to throw up.

Max was very worried about me and he might have suspected that I might have become pregnant.

Max: I am going to the store to buy you a pregnancy test.

Nora: It is not necessary I would be going to Dr. Masters in the afternoon.

Nora: I am going with you my love.

Max: When did you have time to make an appointment?

Nora: I didn't Phil did as soon as I told him that I wasn't feeling ok. He is Phil's father in law.

Max: What a huge relief, when is the appointment?

Nora: In two hours


	2. Chapter 2

At the doctor's office…

Dr. Ames: What seems to be the issue?

Eddie: My wife is possibly pregnant and we need to check it out.

Dr. Ames: You must be Loren Duran my nephew Adam is your friend.

Loren: That is me.

Dr. Ames: Please take a seat and I will be there in just a second.

Loren took a seat

Dr. Ames: Let's look via ultrasound and I will be putting some gel on your stomach. I can be pretty cold.

Loren: It is okay

Dr. Ames did an ultrasound and she was very surprised

Eddie: What is it?

Dr. Ames: Loren you are diffidently pregnant. You guys are going to be parents to Triplets.

Eddie: What? As in three babies.

Eddie: OMG. Loren and he kissed me on the lips. He remembered that Dr. Ames was there and he just chuckled.

Eddie: Who far along is she?

Dr Ames: Two months...

Eddie: When can we know the sex of the babies?

Dr. Ames: In three month's time.

Loren: I 'am very happy and surprised

Meanwhile at Dr. Masters office…

Dr. Masters: What seems to be the issue?

Max: My wife is possibly pregnant and we need to check it in the same time.

Dr. Masters: You must be mom to Loren Duran.

Nora: That is me.

Dr. Masters: Please take a seat and I will be there in just a second.

Nora took a seat

Dr. Masters: Let's look via ultrasound and I will be putting some gel on your stomach. I can be pretty cold.

Nora: I know...

Dr. Masters did an ultrasound and he was surprised..

Max: What is it?

Dr. Masters: Nora you are diffidently pregnant. You guys are going to be parents to twins..

Max: What? As in 2 babies..

Max: OMG. Nora and he kissed me on the lips. He remembered that Dr. Masters was there and he just chuckled.

Max: Who far along is she?

Dr. Marsters: three months...

Max: When can we know the sex of the babies?

Dr. Masters: In two month's time.

Nora: I'm very happy and surprised.

Eddie and Loren wanted to talk to Max, Nora, Mel, Jake and Kelly. Nora and Max wanted to talk to Eddie, Loren and Mel.

Eddie: We need to tell my dad, your mom, Mel, Jake and Kelly.

Loren: Yes, But we can call them over to our penthouse and brake the news there.

Eddy: What a good idea love.

Loren: I will call my mom and Mel.

Eddie: I will call my dad, Jake and Kelly.

After the agreement Eddie kissed me…

Loren calls her mom Nora and her best friend Mel and tells them to come to Eddie's penthouse.

Eddie calls Max, Jake and Kelly and says the same to them.


	3. Chapter 3

At the penthouse…

Everybody came and me and Loren told them to sit down or they would have fainted when we told them the news. Prepare yourself for this...

Loren: I'm pregnant everybody and it is with triplets.

Mel, Jake and Kelly: Congratulations you guys!

Max and Nora: OMG you guys , grandparent and parents at the same time, because we are also pregnant?

Eddie and Loren: What?

Nora and Max: We are having twins.

Mel: Eddie, Loren, Max and Nora .IT IS THE BIGGEST SURPRISE EVER!

Kelly and Jake: What the hell is going on here?

Mel: We are all having babies except you guys!

Loren to Mel: Are you also pregnant?

Mel: Yes, with Adam and we are also having Triplets.

Jake and Kelly were in deep chock…

Jake and Kelly: Eddie and Loren what about yours rock star carrier?

Eddie: I want to quit and so does my wife. We want to take care of our children.

Jake: No way, it is going to happened Eddie…

Eddie: Sorry Jake, but our 3 children and Loren need me. My mind is made up and you can't change it.

Jake: I want to try.

Eddie: Jake you are fired and Loren told me earlier that Kelly is fired too.

Jake and Kelly in unison: What the hell?

Loren couldn't stand it anymore. You heard what Eddie said about continuing our carriers. We have other priorities from now on...

Jake and Kelly then left the penthouse…

Max, Nora, Eddie; Loren and Mel gave each other a huge hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Months later…

Dr. Ames: Let se Loren what you and Eddie will be having:

Baby A: Girl

Baby B: A Boy

Baby C: A Boy

: you will be having 2 boys and a girl.

A month earlier...

We are at Dr. Masters clinic where Mel and Nora share a doctor:

Dr. Masters: Let's check up what you and Max will be having:

Baby A : A Boy

Baby D: A Girl

Dr. Masters to Nora and Max: a boy and a girl.

The secretary then called Mellissa and Adam in.

Dr. Masters: Let's check up what you and Adam will be having:

Baby A: A Boy

Baby B: A Boy

Baby C: A Boy

Dr. Masters to Melissa and Adam: three boys.

The three expecting couples made the following suggestion to their baby names... Melissa and Adams children has Sanders lastname it is becouse Adam took Melissas lastname when they got hitched in Las Vagas two weeks ago...

Babies Names…

Loren and Eddie:

Baby A: Katie Lilly Duran

Baby B: Jason Duran

Baby C: Andrew Duran

Max and Nora:

Baby C: Michael Duran

Baby D: Lisa Marie Duran

Melissa and Adam:

Baby A: Logan Sanders

Baby B: Oliver Sanders

Baby C: Austin Sanders


	5. Authors note

I will not post new chapters for a while because i am sick...


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter takes place three months after the chapter 4.

Nora got up early in the morning at 4:30 am. She went to the bathroom where a very intense and sharp pain hit her. She started the breathing and twelve minutter later her water broke.

Nora: Maxxxxxxxxxx, the twins are coming.

Max: Huh!

Nora: My water just broke.

Max: Let's get you to the hospital, as soon as posible.

Nora: Call Loren and Mel.

Max: On it.

Max dialed Loren's cellphone number and she asked tired.

Loren: Hello.

Max seemed to be in panic

Max: Your mom is in labor.

Loren: I would be right there.

Max: Meet us in the hospital and tell Eddie.

Loren: I will.

Loren called Eddie

Eddie: what.

Loren: Our siblings will be here soon.

Eddie: Oh...

Meanwhile Max was dialing Mel's number and Adam answered.

Max: Listen carefully Nora is in labor and then Max hear ascream in the phone.

Adam:Wait a second.

Adam: What's it love?

Mel: My water just broke.

Adam: Oh...

Adam to Max: We need to go to hospital, Mel is in labor too.

Mel: Who was it?

Adam: It was Max, Nora is in labor too.

At the hospital...

Loren was waiting in the waiting room wehen a short but sharp pain hit her.

Eddie: Not you too.

Loren: I am affraid so, they are coming now.

Max got into the waiting room to greet his son and daughter in law.

Eddie: Loren's water just broke.

Max: Now all three are in labor

Eddie: What?

Max: Mel's water broke when I called her.

Loren and Eddie: Huuhhhhhh...

Keep breathing Loren and Max said to Eddie go and informe the hospital staff.

Nurse Mayley came with a wheelchair for Loren...

All three should have a c-section becouse in all three two of the babies was breached. After a got half an hour the three woman's faces has lightned up a lot.

Noras And Max's twins, Adam and Mel's triplets and Loren and Eddies triplets were all very happy and healthy babies.

The birthweight of the twins:

a boy was 3 pounds 5 Ibs.

The girl a bit smaller 3 pounds 2 Ibs.

The birthweight of the first triplets:

a boy 4 pounds

a boy 3 pounds 8 Ibs.

a boy 2 pounds 7 Ibs.

The birthweight of the second triplets:

a boy 4 pounds

a girl 3 pounds 2 1/2 Ibs.

a boy 3 pounds 3 Ibs.

Trent came as fastas he could to the hospital to see his grandchildren

Trent: Were are my granchildren I want to see them.

Loren: No way...

Trent: Not yours but Mel's.

Loren: Loren was chocked Mel her bestfriend was actually her sister.

Trent: I am married to a woman named Kate, here is her photo. Youhave siblings on the way.

Loren: Why now?

Trent: I want miss a chance to know my grandchildren.

Kate: Who is this, darling?

Trent: Kate, this is my daughter Lauren and I need to find my daughter Melissa.

Loren: You look like Katie Duran. My mother in law.

Kate: Mother in law, I don't have children yet.

Max came in and recondnized Katie

Max: Katie

Kate: My name is Kate.

Max: No you are Katie, Eddie is our son.

Kate: This is the second time I hear Katie. First Loren and now you.

Max: I am a dad to twins.

Max: Our son is a parent of 2 boys and a girl.

Kate: Congrat Loren and Eddie.

Eddie walked in holding the triplets.

Eddie: mom.

Kate: You most be Eddie?

Eddie:Yes and here are your grandchildren.

Katie: I am pregnant.

Eddie: More siblings to share with Loren.

Trent: 4 siblings. Two of each

Trent: You got 3 sisters beside Mel. They were with Adriannas mom Venessa.

Loren: What?

Trent: You heard me.

Loren ran to visit Mel at her room.

Loren to Mel: You are not going to believe what has just happend.

Mel: What?

Loren: Youare actually my sister Mel. Trent is you father too. we share three sisters with Adrianna.

Mel: No way, how do you know all this?

Loren: He told me. Look there is another thing, he is married to a woman name Kate who looks just like Eddies mom. More siblings to share with Eddie actually 4.

Mel: This can't be happening. Katie died in a car accident.

Loren: No, she was indjured and had memory loss.

Mel: Ahhhhh, sister.

Loren: Oh... Melissa my sweet sister.

Mel then called her bio mom and confirmed the details. They were correct.

Mel quickly ends the call.


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback to 4 years ago

this was the that Katie and Max ran out of the road by Chloe Carter and Taylor Rourke. At the accident site Max was the one that was able to free himself from the scene, while Katie was out cold. The ambulance was at the scene and so was the police. Some how it parents of Lia and Jeremy maniched to pull Katie out anyway.

When the ambulance came Katie was gone, and when max asks how is Katie they paniced and told that katie was dead.

Max was very sad becouse he lost love of his life.

meanwhile in Okai

Jeremy and Lia's parents are taking care of Katie. It took katie a few days to come to. Katie asks who are they and why is she here. They desided to lie to her and tell her that her name is Kate...

Jeremy's parents Mary and Joey Simpson knew very well who Katie was because they were her huge fans.

Back to Hollywood memorial hospital

Max was just a bit angry at him self for leaving Katie in the car and in which way could he explain Eddie that his mother that he loved so much is dead.

The end


End file.
